diangelofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigbi and Allen: Zombie Sleepover
Rigbi and Allen: Zombie Sleepover By Rigbybestie1510 Rigbi calls Allen on the phone. Rigbi: thinking I can't WAIT 'until he picks up! Allen: phone Hello? Rigbi: Hey Allen! Wanna have a sleepover with me? Allen: Sure. Rigbi: Yay! Okay, be here at... 8. Allen: Alright, I'll be there. See ya. up Rigbi: Ohh... I can't believe he's actually coming! I gotta get ready! ''Rigbi starts setting up her house for Allen arrival. Rigby: Awesome! Now, just to wait for my king to come to this castle. The Clock strikes 8:00pm in two more hours. Rigbi: Ooh... Allen, please come... Someone knocks on the door. Rigbi looks through the peephole and sees Allen. Rigbi: seductively Oh, my man is here... She opens the door and lets Allen in. Allen: Wow, you went all out on the place, huh? Rigbi: Aw, well, the best for my boo-- I mean, bestie. Allen: Okay, what do we do first? Rigbi: Hmm... we could watch a movie. Allen: What do you have in mind? Rigbi: Anything that isn't scary. Scary movies give me nightmares. Allen: Alright, we won't watch any. Rigbi: What do you want to do instead? Allen: Play video games? Rigbi: Yeah! I love video games! They go over to Rigbi's TV and play video games until 10:00pm. Allen: Yaaaaaaawn. Aren't you tired? Rigbi: Tired? Ha. Allen: Well, I am. Rigbi: Okay, we can go to bed. Allen: That's a good idea. They go into Rigbi's bedroom. Rigbi and Allen set up their sleeping bags on the floor. Allen: Yaaaaawn... Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Allen goes to sleep leaving Rigbi still up by herself. Rigbi: Sometimes, I wish I wasn't nocturnal... Rigbi hears a noise outside. She wakes Allen up. Rigbi: Allen? I hear something... Allen: sleepily Yawn... I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Rigbi: No, it's not nothing. I'm pretty sure there's something out there. Allen: sleepily Look, Rigbi, don't let it bother you. Just go to sleep. Rigbi: I can't... I'm too scared now. Allen: back asleep Rigbi... don't worry about it. It's nothing. Allen goes back to sleep. Rigbi stays up looking around the room nervously. '' ''Then, something or someone bangs loudly on the window scaring Rigbi and waking up Allen. '' Rigbi: Aah! There's the monster! Allen: Oh my God, you were right! There is a monster! Anonymous: voice I'm going to eat you all! Rigbi: It's a freakin' zombie! He's gonna kill us! Allen: Oh no, what do we do now? Rigbi: How about snugglin--- I mean, holding me for protection? Allen: Sure! ''Allen holds onto Rigbi. They stare at the windows awaiting for what's going to happen to them next. Rigbi: I really like you, Allen! Allen: I really like you, too, Rigbi! The zombie outside reveals himself to be Stan. Stan: Haha!! You dweebs always fall for that! Rigbi and Allen look angrily at Stan. Stan: What? It was a joke, you little turds. Lighten up. Rigbi: There's only one turd here and it's you. Stan: Ugh, I don't have time to deal with you dorks. Bye. Stan walks away. '' Allen: 'Kay. Bye. See ya. Rigbi: I hate that stupid jerk. Allen: Yeah, he's a pig. Rigbi: Man, now I'll NEVER get any sleep tonight. Allen: You weren't going to sleep anyway. Rigbi: nervously Yeah... I probably wasn't. I'm used to staying up all night. Allen: Yeah, I bet you do. Rigbi: something Do you hear that? Allen: What? Oh, it's probably Stan again. Rigbi: No, it's something real this time... ''All of a sudden, a zombies pops up and bangs on the window. Rigbi: Aah! That's not Stan! Allen: Let's get out of here before he gets through and traps us! They run out the house. They go to the park across the street from Rigbi's house. Rigbi's hyperventilating. Rigbi: I haven't been so scared in my whole life... Allen: Me, neither... Rigbi sees something moving. '' Rigbi: scared Allen...? What is that? Allen: What? it too Oh. Rigbi: OMG! It's a zombie! Allen: Try not to make much movement. He won't notice us. Rigbi: What?! He's a zombie, not a T-rex! ''Rigbi starts running on all fours in the opposite direction. A zombie pops up in front of her and she turns back and runs toward Allen. Rigbi: Sorry, I abandoned you there. I panicked. When I panic, I run. Allen: It's okay. From here on out, if we want to survive we need to stick together. Rigbi: Yeah, I have my big strong man here... Allen: You think I'm big and strong? Rigbi: Yeah... Stan: Hey dorks! Save your kissing for later! The zombies hear Stan and go over to him and viciously eat him. The only thing left of him was small fragments of his shirt. Rigbi: Well, that's the end of Stan's terror. Allen: I want to thank the zombies, but they're going to eat us next. Rigbi: Shouldn't we run while they're distracted? Allen: Sure. They run away and go home. The zombies follow close behind. Rigbi: Darn it! How do we get away?! Allen: We need to fight them instead of running away from them. Rigbi: Where do you see anything? I'm so scared, I'm half-blind! Allen: Uhh... Look! Someone left some shovels lying around! They get the shovels and get into fight position. Allen: Ready? Rigbi: Not really, but yeah. They charge towards the zombies, beats up most of them with the shovels, but the shovels break after a while. Allen: Darn! Okay, we have to find something else. Rigbi: Let's throw that wheelbarrow at them! Rigbi runs over to the wheelbarrow and rolls it over at the zombies, killing 10 of them. Allen: That was a good idea, but there's still like 20 more. Rigbi: Uh... to the left Um... to the right There's nothing else! Allen: Yes, there is. Look, a pile of rocks. Just enough to take care of them. Rigbi: sneaky Gladly. a armful of rock and starts tossing them She knocks out 7 of the zombies, but her arms start getting tired. Rigbi: Allen, I can't keep this up... Allen: Hold on, you need some help. They both start pelting rocks at the zombies eventually killing them all. Rigbi: panting We...did...it... Allen: panting Yeah... let's... go...back...to... your....house... Rigby: panting Okay... They walk back to Rigbi's house. Allen: I'm so tired... Rigbi: Me, too. Let's get some sleep... They both plop down on their sleeping bags and fall asleep. '''The End. I hope you liked it! Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Surreal Category:Monsters